


Houses, Not Homes

by InsaneTrollLogic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Sorting (Harry Potter), Gen, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loyalty must first be earned. There is more than one type of genius. Bravery does not mean fearlessness. Some snakes know how to fly. [a Sorting Hat AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houses, Not Homes

Ronon Dex is a full head taller than the rest of the students, tattered second hand robes two inches too short. "He can't be a first year can he?" the whispers follow him through the Entrance Hall. "Blimey, that's a Gryffindor if I've ever seen one."

He's early on the list, watching the hat in bemused fascination right until the point he pulls it over his head and hears a student whisper, "Three knuts on Gryffidor!"

_You don't trust anyone here,_ the hat says.

They're still too close to the war, too close to the decimation of his town, his family. _Don't have a reason yet. Wish I did._

It's only a few seconds for the hat to make its decision. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

Teyla Emmagan folds her hands at the hat's brim falls over her eyes. She is still new to this culture and unaware of how a brief glimpse into a mind could cause anything other than confusion. _It's about setting a path_ , the Sorting Hat says, _about playing to strengths and creating new ones._

_I believe I understand,_ Teyla responds. _There are no perfect fits, only correct ones. There is more than one solution to any problem._

_Ah,_ the hat says, _you understand. You would do well in_ "RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

Rodney McKay understands the appeal of taking the time to marvel at his gigantic brain but after a while, it's gets to be a little ridiculous. _Look,_ he thinks irritable at the sorting hat, _I understand that I'm an improvement over the rest of these idiots, but I've been up here five minutes, chop, chop, sombrero, I'm here to learn. Put me in Ravenclaw already._

He has no idea how a hat manages to smirk at him, but it does. _You would not learn anything in Ravenclaw. Nothing important, anyway. Better be,_ "GRYFFINDOR."

* * *

He's smart. John Sheppard has that going for him. He's smart and good with numbers and not a complete asshole or a Death Eater. Pureblood, yes, but that's not something anyone can hold against him, it's his damn genetics. The last two dozen Sheppards sorted went into Slytherin, but he doesn't care about history. He's going to go into the house that's the best fit for him. And he's not like the rest of them. _He's not._

_Ravenclaw would not suit you._ The hat tells him as soon at it touches his head. John thinks just for a second of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor before dismissing them just as fast. He's good a lying but he's never liked it.

_Put me where I belong,_ John thinks stubbornly. He will not ask for special treatment like the other Sheppards who take it as their due. He will not start his term at Hogwarts that way.

_Very few people belong where they begin,_ the Sorting Hat says before giving him the answer he's always expected, "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

_Here are lessons not learned until years after a sorting:_

  *       _Loyalty must first be earned._
  *       _There is more than one type of genius._
  *       _Bravery does not mean fearlessness._
  *       _Some snakes know how to fly._
  *       _A house is not the same as a home._



**Author's Note:**

> (possibly this is one I will revisit, but it's complete for now)


End file.
